


Письма. Работа над ошибками.

by hirasava



Series: Письма [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Письма написаны и прочитаны. Теперь, все что нужно - обсудить их.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письма. Работа над ошибками.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters, Revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630360) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Джону было чертовски холодно, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что подумает Шерлок, обнаружив его на пороге своего дома. Он тащился сквозь пургу слишком долго, и почти заледенел, поэтому, пошатываясь, прошел внутрь, минуя Шерлока, в благословенное тепло, совершенно не думая о том, как все это получилось, так что первое, что он сказал Шерлоку Холмсу после его предполагаемой смерти, было:

— Ради Бога, закрой дверь, а то мы задубеем.

А затем, в заключении, он споткнулся о собственные снегоступы.

— Что ты… — сказал Шерлок, и голос его не был похож на привычный глубокий баритон, который помнил Джон. Он казался хриплым и скрипучим, и Джон подумал, что, вероятно, Шерлок давно уже ни с кем не говорил.

— Что ты…

Джон наконец сбросил снегоступы и скинул с плеч тяжелый рюкзак, оставшись лишь в парке, покрытой ледяной корочкой, которую он принялся стряхивать заиндевевшими рукавицами.

— Что ты… — снова попробовал сказать Шерлок.

Джон бросил куртку поверх рюкзака, около снегоступов и рванул в сторону горящего огня в камине, подойдя почти вплотную к нему и протягивая руки. Их жалило тепло и Джон, осмотрев их, решил, что они не отморожены, и ему не грозит лишиться верхних конечностей. И, впервые с тех пор как приехал, он повернулся к Шерлоку, подставив спину огню, и по-настоящему посмотрел на Шерлока.

Он был одет в одежду, которая выглядела жалко и потрепано, и висела на нем, как на вешалке. Классическое депрессивное облачение, свойственной Шерлоку. Он был худым, слишком худым — кожа чрезмерно обтягивала острые скулы, кожа у рта и носа потрескалась. Шерлок раскрыл рот от удивления, глядя на Джона. Вдоль его подбородка багровел огромный жуткий синяк, тени под глазами были настолько глубокими и темными, что Джон, возможно, ошибся, не сочтя их синяками. И он свободно, с обычным для него пренебрежением к безопасности, сжимал в руках пистолет. Но при всем этом ужасном — _действительно кошмарном_ — виде, заставившем Джона вздрогнуть, он выглядел настолько щемяще знакомым. Он все еще носил слишком длинные волосы — его роскошные кудри беспорядочно торчали во все стороны. Их нужно было вымыть и расчесать, но они все еще были прежними, шерлоковскими, и выглядели так, словно ждали пальцы Джона, которые пройдутся по ним, пропуская сквозь себя. И его глаза по-прежнему светлые и непроницаемые, смотрели на Джона. Шерлок вообще не двигается, разве что подрагивающими пальцами держал в руках пистолет, что заставило Джона вспомнить о скрипке, оставленной в камере хранения, вместе с остальными вещами Шерлока, потому что он был не в состоянии избавиться от них.

— Сибирь? — сказал Джон. — В Декабре? Серьезно?

Шерлок уставился на него, задерживая взгляд чуть дольше, и Джон возликовал бы, при других обстоятельствах, что смог заставить Шерлока Холмса онеметь. Но в данном случае, это отражало лишь насколько растерянным и смятенным был Шерлок, и Джон разрывался между желанием обнять его, сказав, что все теперь будет хорошо, и тряхнуть так, чтобы клацнули зубы, трясти, пока до него не дойдет, что больше никогда нельзя покидать его.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — наконец Шерлок спросил, сжав губы в мрачную, жесткую линию.

"Ну, по крайней мере, он сумел на этот раз выдавить из себя весь вопрос" — подумал Джон.

— Я в отпуске, — легкомысленно бросил Джон.

Шерлок не обратил на него внимания.

— Как ты нашел меня?

— Не будь идиотом. Ты — это ты, а я — это я.

— Даже _Майкрофт_ не смог меня разыскать. Я убежден в этом.

— Точно. Я — не Майкрофт. Я — это _я_ , — тон Джона был ровным и невозмутимым, но взгляд оставался серьезным, потому что он имел в виду каждое сказанное им слово. — Как долго ты действительно думал, что _сможешь прятаться от меня_?

Шерлок, спустя мгновение, решил, что лучшей реакцией было нахмуриться.

— Ты должен уйти.

Джон и не ожидал, что Шерлок примет его с распростертыми объятиями, но, надо сказать, представлял, что встреча будет хотя бы немного теплее той, что происходила сейчас. Вероятно, хоть какая-нибудь слабая улыбка и " _я так рад тебя видеть_ ".

— Что? — тупо спросил он.

Шерлок схватил мокрую куртку Джона, с которой закапал на пол растаявший снег, и с отвращением сморщил нос.

— Уходи, — сказал он. - Сейчас же.

— Ты что, спятил? Там же пурга!

— Ты уже прошел сюда сквозь пургу, так что, разумеется, можешь вернуться тем же путем, — мягко ответил Шерлок. Его голос пытался казаться логичным, но глаза были дикими. Шерлок находился в _бешенстве_ , увидев его, и Джон пытался пересмотреть свои надежды и мечты в отношении того, как должно было произойти это воссоединение.

— Я никуда не двинусь, — сказал Джон, неосознанно принимая солдатскую стойку. Он тоже обладал недюжинным упрямством, которое, конечно же могло тягаться с упрямством Шерлока Холмса.

Шерлок бросил куртку Джона обратно на пол, как истерящий младенец.

— Отлично! — закричал он. — Тогда, _уйду я_! — Он промаршировал в то, что показалось Джону спальней, швырнув пистолет на стол в гостиной, и снова появился в собственной меховой куртке. Это было настолько абсурдно для него, казалось почти комичным, если бы не было столь жутко разрушительно. Джон наблюдал, как он протопал к двери и засунул свои босые ноги в снегоступы, которые стояли у двери, и вот уже, Шерлок бросился в бурю, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Джон ждал, потому что Шерлок совсем не был одет для прогулок в метель и в любую минуту вернется, завалившись в дверь, покрытый снегом, и посиневший от холода. Он приползет к огню и они наконец смогут все обсудить, как нормальные люди / товарищи / лучшие друзья / безнадежно влюбленные соседи с фиктивной смертью, повисшей между ними.

Текли минуты, а дверь оставалась закрытой, и Джон понял, что совершил классическую ошибку, недооценив Шерлока. Он был вне правил. Рассыпая сквозь зубы нескончаемые проклятия, Джон спешно натянул на себя свою куртку, резко засунул ноги в снегоступы и, хлопнув дверью, шагнул в метель.

На улице было темно, лишь снег поблескивал белой мглой вокруг него, а Джон не и не подумал захватить с собой фонарик. Он даже не подумал о варежках. Холод немедленно вгрызся в его незащищенные руки, но он проигнорировал его, пока не натянул капюшон, чтобы попытаться защитить голову, и лишь после этого сунул руки в карманы.

— Шерлок! — закричал он, в белую пустоту, окружающую его. — _Шерлок_!

Ответа не последовало. Не доносилось ни звука. Джон дико оглядывался, ощущая зарождающуюся панику. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, не для того он прошел весь этот путь, найдя Шерлока живым, чтобы потом тот рванул в пургу и замерз насмерть. Джон, спотыкаясь, сделал несколько шагов, едва не рухнув в снег, отчаянно выкрикивая имя Шерлока. Снег падал за воротник, и от холода, его движения были медленными и неуклюжими, да еще одежда мешала, а Шерлок и вовсе выскочил _почти голым на этот мороз_ …

В конце концов, он налетел прямо на Шерлока, который по колено провалился в сугроб. Он слегка заартачился, едва имея силы на борьбу, но Джон проигнорировал его, вытаскивая и толкая обратно сквозь метель. Он вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, таща обратно в хижину, и безостановочно вопя:

— Ты, проклятый, глупый, заносчивый ублюдок, я убью тебя своими собственными руками. Как ты смеешь творить что-то настолько идиотское и безрассудное?!

Они ввалились в дверь из хижины вместе, рухнув на пол беспорядочной кучей. Шерлок неудержимо дрожал.

— Ты невыносимый, эгоистичный придурок!!! — орал Джон, сбрасывая снегоступы и притягивая Шерлока к себе. — Ты полнейший идиот! — он дернул и толкнул его в другую комнату, которая действительно оказалась спальней. Когда Джон швырнул его на кровать, тот упал на нее, и попытался пнуть Джона, пытающегося снять с него снегоступы, но это была настолько слабая попытка, что Джон почувствовал, как его сердце сжимается.

— Я собираюсь пристрелить тебя! — сообщил ему Джон, сдергивая сапоги. — А потом задушить! - Джон стянул с Шерлока насквозь мокрые пижамные штаны с суровой решительностью. — А после еще и отравить! — Джон оттолкнул Шерлока, бормотавшего протесты так, чтобы было удобно снять с него его куртку. — И затем, я собираюсь удавить тебя! — Джон бросил на Шерлока одеяло, укутывая его.

— Может п-прекратишь кричать на меня? — спросил Шерлок, стуча зубами.

— Нет! — отрезал Джон, снимая собственную куртку. — Я никогда не перестану кричать на тебя! — Джон залез под одеяло к Шерлоку и добавил: — Дай мне взглянуть на твои руки.

— Оставь меня в покое, — приказал Шерлок, хотя был слишком слаб, чтобы на самом деле серьезно протестовать, когда Джон схватил его за руки и осмотрел их. Они были холодными, как лед и немного покрасневшими, но не отмороженными, разве что самую малость.

Джон, без лишних разговоров, прижал их к своему животу, пряча под футболкой и свитером. Шерлок вздрогнул от неожиданного тепла.

— Ты, тупой, безмозглый, придурочный идиот, — сказал Джон, глядя на красный кончик носа Шерлока.

— Ты уже говорил это, — устало сказал Шерлок, глядя в потолок. Он выглядел так, будто все силы покинули его.

— Стоит повторить. Ты мог убить себя! — Джон наклонился, чтобы подышать теплым дыханием на нос Шерлока, надеясь помочь ему быстрее оттаять.

— И что с того? — спросил Шерлок, тупо. — Я _уже мертв_.

— Нет! — яростно проговорил Джон. - Нет. Ты не мертв. Ты здесь, со мной, и ты жив. Ты абсолютно живой. Твое сердце бьется, а легкие дышат. Кровь циркулирует, разогревая твои руки. Ты живой, невероятно, полностью живой, слышишь меня?! И не собираешься больше умирать!

А затем Джон поцеловал его.

Он и не думал делать это. Все получилось внезапно и неожиданно, даже в его голове. Не то, чтобы он не задумывался об этом, после того, как поверил, что Шерлок погиб. Он думал, что, возможно, был идиотом, не целуя Шерлока при каждой возможности, что, может быть, был кретином, притворяясь, что по-прежнему совершенный натурал, что, наверное, был придурком, задавливая в себе все те фантазии, которые рвались наружу. И он думал об этом еще больше, прочитав письма Шерлока, а потом, пытаясь отыскать его след в Аргентине, и до самой Сибири. Он думал, что, вероятно, им стоило просто поцеловаться, и не нужно было делать, или говорить что-то еще, _кроме этого_.

Тем не менее, Джон не ставил сознательную цель поцеловать Шерлока, пока не сделал это, и не сообразил, что натворил. Ровно до того момента, когда Шерлок начал целовать его в ответ. Это был грязный, неуклюжий, быстрый поцелуй — Шерлок вцепился в него и прижимался изо всех сил, чтобы стать как можно ближе, ближе, и Джон понял, как сильно нуждался в этом, и пытался дать это ему, вдавливая в себя, вжимая, как можно ближе, так сильно, как только мог, пока Шерлок, переплетясь с ним ногами, не выдохнул его имя миллион раз, миллионом разных способов.

— Я здесь, — пробормотал ему Джон, пытаясь утешить. — Сейчас я здесь.

— Мне так жаль, так жаль, так жаль, — повторял Шерлок, осыпая бешеными, отчаянными поцелуями все части тела Джона, до которых мог дотянуться.

И Джон знал, что, объективно, Шерлок должен за многое извиниться, но также знал, что каким-то образом ему стало все равно. Его Шерлок, лежащий под ним, был сломанным, дрожащим, дезориентированным и не существовало ничего в мире, что Джон не сделал бы, дабы исправить это.

— Это не имеет значения, — сказал Джон, уткнувшись в его кожу. — Не важно. Я знаю.

— Так жаль, так жаль, так жаль, — бормотал Шерлок, а потом перестав целовать его, ткнулся носом в изгиб его шеи и плеча, дыша тяжело и быстро. — Джон, — сказал он.

— Шшш, — проговорил Джон. — Я здесь и не собираюсь уходить.

Шерлок, вздрагивая, сжал в горстях свитер Джона и полностью притянул к себе. — Я так сожалею, — выдохнул он, едва слышно.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Джон, уткнувшись в запутанные и грязные кудри, прижимаясь к ним ртом.

Шерлок зарылся в него, с настойчивостью и его хватка не разжалась, даже когда Джон понял, что, он, в конце концов, заснул, и его судорожные вдохи, наконец, затихли. Даже в бессознательном состоянии, Шерлок не отпускал его.

Джон знал, что и сам невероятно устал, и должен был отключиться, но сон не шел к нему. Поза, в которой он лежал — распластавшись на Шерлоке — была неудобной, но он не решался сдвинуться, чтобы перенести вес тела, боясь потревожить его, да и вообще, Джон в принципе не хотел шевелиться, не желая нарушить сон Шерлока. Тот явно хотел спать. Джон не был уверен, что Шерлок в состоянии вспомнить, когда в последний раз по-настоящему спал. Поэтому Джон остался практически висеть в неудобном положении в течение нескольких часов, впадая в дрему, но полностью не засыпая, контролируя дыхание и состояние Шерлока под ним, _живого Шерлока_. Возможно, он казался абсолютной развалиной, но был жив. Сам Джон тоже был порядком сломлен, так что, вероятно, они могли бы сложить свои обломки вместе.

Шерлок просыпался постепенно, сначала медленно, лениво потянувшись под ним, а потом быстро напрягся, когда понял, где именно находится. Джон поднял голову, глядя в широко раскрытые, широкие, бездонные глаза Шерлока, цвета барвинков, сияющих в бледном свете комнаты.

— Я собираюсь в ванную первым, — сказал Джон, — затем ты идешь в душ, одеваешься, а я готовлю нам завтрак.

Шерлок ничего не сказал. Он молча наблюдал за ним, и Джон, освобождаясь из кокона одеяла, вздрогнул от боли в напряженных и не отдохнувших мышцах. Он надеялся, что Шерлок не собирался сбежать, едва за Джоном закроется дверь в ванную.

Джон жаждал хорошего горячего душа, но не хотел оставлять Шерлока одного без присмотра дольше, чем было необходимо. Поэтому он поплескал на себя водой из раковины. Затем быстро обследовал аптечку Шерлока. В ней находилось огромное количество разного рода обезболивающих препаратов, и Джон все их распихал по карманам. Он понимал, что Шерлок недавно получил пулевое ранение, подвергся жестокому обращению, был избит и оставлен умирать. Эту информацию он получил, попав в Аргентинский госпиталь, когда искал Шерлока. Тот попал именно в него, перед тем, как сбежать. Однако, он также был в курсе тенденции Шерлока к зависимостям, и ему не нравилось присутствие такого количества обезболивающих в аптечке Шерлока одновременно.

Шерлок все еще лежал в кровати, когда Джон вышел из ванной комнаты.

— Твоя очередь, — небрежно бросил он безразличному ко всему Шерлоку и подождал, пока тот не отправился в ванную и не включил душ. Лишь после этого прошел ко входу к хижине и открыл дверь наружу. Снежная буря закончилась, и солнце высоко стояло в небе, ослепляя блеском снега вокруг. Джон прищурился от яркого света и забросил большинство обезболивающих насколько далеко, насколько смог, оставив лишь несколько самых необходимых Шерлоку, чтобы тот продержался до возвращения в Лондон. Затем, обратил свое внимание на кухню.  
Неудивительно, что она была в ужасном состоянии. Джон повернулся к рюкзаку, который принес с собой и вытащил протеиновые батончики, чтобы они могли съесть их на завтрак. Затем осторожно развернул нормальный чай, привезенный им для Шерлока и поставил на огонь кастрюлю с водой, чтобы она закипела. После, положил подарок, который привез для Шерлока на небольшой обеденный стол.

Он решил немного осмотреться, чтобы скоротать время, и увидел листок бумаги, лежащий рядом с пистолетом на небольшом письменном столе. „ _Дорогой Джон_ “, — прочитал он, но остальные страницы были пустыми. Рядом, однако, покоилась небольшая стопка бумаги, но все листы были перевернуты исписанной стороной вниз. Джон жаждал взять и прочитать их.

Но не сделал этого. Он знал, что Шерлок в своих письмах был совсем не таким, каким привык демонстрировать себя миру, и его реакция прошлым вечером — инстинктивное отступление обратно в свою раковину теперь, когда его уязвимость была раскрыта, подтверждала это. И Джон не думал, что улучшит ситуацию, если начнет копаться в вещах Шерлока.

Поэтому, он смотрел на кастрюльку с кипящей водой, прямо как сказано в Библии*, когда дверь в ванную с громким треском распахнулась, являя Шерлока, который требовательно спросил:

— Что ты сделал с моими таблетками?

Джон невразумительно хмыкнул, не отводя глаз от кастрюльки.

Шерлок принялся метаться по хижине, разбрасывая вещи.

— Мне нужны они. Я был ранен и… кое-что еще.

— Я знаю, — мягко сказал Джон.

— Откуда?

Джон впервые за разговор посмотрел на него. Шерлок был одет в один из его сильно приталенных костюмов, но потерял столько веса, что костюм висел на нем. Джон должен был бы впасть в ностальгию от этого зрелища, но был просто в ярости от всего, что произошло, и от того, почему они оказались в этой хижине.

— Я выследил тебя, припоминаешь?

Шерлока губы сжались мрачной, недовольной линией.

— Как?

— Я уже говорил тебе: ты - это ты, а я-это я. Только не дома.

Фраза прозвучала, потому что Шерлок засунул сигарету в рот и достал зажигалку. Он уставился на Джона.

— Что?

Джон убеждал себя, что сигарета, зажатая между красивых, изогнутых губ Шерлока _совсем не возбуждает его_.

— Я не собираюсь возмущаться по поводу того, что ты снова начал курить, пока мы не вернемся в Лондон, но не собираюсь позволять тебе курить в одном доме со мной. Я слишком люблю свои легкие.

— Но… это _мой_ дом.

— Знаю. И он весь уже провонялся сигаретным дымом, и это ужасно.

Вода вскипела, и Джон потянулся к кастрюле.

— Иди на улицу, если тебе так приспичило.

— На улицу? В Сибири? В Декабре? Что это?

Джон оглянулся через плечо, наливая чай. Шерлок смотрел на стол с нечитаемым выражением.

— Это, — объявил Джон, — Рождество. Счастливого Рождества.

Шерлок не двигался. Джон поднес кружки чая к столу.

— Рождество, — повторил Шерлок. — Нет, это не так.

— Да, это так, — сказал Джон, и придвинул к Шерлоку чашку с чаем.

— Боюсь, что молока нет. Твоя кухня в ужасном состоянии.

Шерлок смотрел непонимающим взглядом на чай, потом на подарок.

— Давай, — подбодрил его Джон, усевшись за стол и взяв в руки протеиновый батончик, — открой его.

Шерлок бросил сигарету на стол и потянулся к подарку и Джон знал, что он старается не выглядеть взволнованным и заинтригованным, но именно таким и был. Шерлок стянул бумагу и открыл маленькую коробку, в которой лежал ключ к Бейкер-стрит, который Джону отдали тогда, когда вытащили его из кармана „трупа“.

Шерлок грузно опустился в свое кресло, стоящее у стола, и не сводил глаз с ключа.

— Джон. Я не вернусь домой, - проговорил он.

— Нет, — сказал Джон с нажимом. — Вернешься. И как можно скорее, поскольку в этой хижине нет никакой еды, как и во всем этом проклятом месте.

Шерлок по-прежнему не поднимал глаз от ключа.

— Я… не могу. Я должен быть мертв, Джон.

— Нет, не должен. Что ты с собой сделал, Шерлок? Что делаешь?

Шерлок, закрыл глаза.

— Я спасаю твою жизнь.

— Мне не нужно спасение такой ценой.

 

Шерлок открыл глаза и впервые посмотрел на Джона. Его глаза напомнили Джону изморозь, которая покрыла окна снаружи.

— Ну, у тебя нет выбора. _Ты — это ты, а я — это я_ , и спасу тебя любой ценой.

— Это не так работает. Мы спасаем _друг друга_.

— Нет, — возразил Шерлок. — Ты спасал меня снова и снова. Снова и снова. Шерлок встал, оставив ключ на столе, и принялся беспокойно расхаживать по комнате, запустив руки в волосы. — Ты спас меня на следующий день после встречи со мной, когда выстрелил в таксиста. И спасал меня снова, снова, и снова. Ты всегда спасаешь мою жизнь. Ты знаешь, сколько я должен тебе? Теперь, моя очередь.

— Сколько еще раз мне придется сказать тебе, что ты — чертов идиот, прежде чем ты поверишь мне? — спросил Джон с раздражением. — Я спас твою жизнь на следующий день после того, как встретил тебя, но ты спас меня _в день нашего знакомства_.

Шерлок посмотрел на него с явным недоверием.

— Это правда. Я просто жил по инерции. Меня не интересовала сама жизнь. У меня лежал заряженный пистолет в ящике стола, и я думал, что было бы вполне уместно использовать его на себе. Быстрый выстрел в голову через рот. Непривлекательный труп, но зато наверняка.

Шерлок перестал мерять шагами комнату и уставился на него.

— Джон, — сказал он.

— Потом я встретил тебя. И захотел узнать больше о тебе и вдруг все вокруг стало невероятно интересным, я использовал заряженный пистолет в отношении других людей, людей, которые были не мною, людей, которые намеревались забрать тебя у меня и снова превратить мой мир в пустоту, а я не мог вернуться к этому, Шерлок. Ты не сможешь спасти мою жизнь, находясь вдали от меня. _Ты — моя жизнь…_ — Джон внезапно проглотил конец предложения, потому что не хотел говорить об этом, не хотел…

Шерлок мгновение стоял неподвижно, затем медленно сел, переваривая информацию. Когда он снова заговорил, то тщательно подбирал слова.

— Послушай меня. Я не могу быть твоей жизнью. Если бы ты знал… Было бы лучше для тебя, если бы я действительно умер. Ты же врач, ты понимаешь все эти вещи. Человеческое тело скорбит, потом приходит в себя, потом живет дальше.

— Да. Я знаю. Нам природой положено так жить, ведь мы — человеческие существа. Нам положено поглотить огромное количество потерь в нашей глупой, бессмысленной жизни. Мы не предназначены для того, чтобы творить то, что ты сделал с собой — эту мнимую смерть, это желание стать мертвым. Ты потерял все в своей жизни, все, что делало тебя тобой и не можешь вернуть этого. Нельзя притворяться мертвым, и я думаю, что именно это и заставляет тебя ощущать себя таковым. Я так злился на тебя за этот обман, Шерлок, и до сих пор злюсь, но думаю, что тебе было гораздо тяжелее от всего этого, чем мне.

— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок, вскоре. — Именно так и должно было быть.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Потому что Мориарти собирался убить тебя, если я не убью себя. И я не видел иного пути для спасения тебя. Ничего, кроме „самоубийства“. И лучше бы я убил себя.

— Не произноси таких вещей, — сказал Джон, резко.

Шерлок встал и возобновил свое хождение, дергая руками себя за волосы и не глядя на Джона.

— Я думал, что могу быстро разобраться с сетью Мориарти. Думал, что это займет у меня, ой, ну не знаю, пару недель, а потом я вернусь, и ты рассердишься, но простишь меня. Я не знаю, о чем я думал. Там было столько… много чего, слишком…, а я не умею играть со всем этим, я ужасен в подобных вещах и никогда не был хорош… я натворил таких дел, невозможных, и я не могу… я просто хочу, чтобы все закончилось. Я так устал. И, возможно, все закончилось бы, если б я умер. Я в любом случае должен быть мертв. Так что я… — Шерлок махнул рукой, описывая хижину.

— Ты не можешь этого сделать. Не таким способом.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что я люблю тебя, — сказал Джон, и Шерлок остановился как вкопанный. Он ошарашенно смотрел на него, когда Джон встал и подошел к нему. — Я думаю, что ты должен знать это. Хотя сам я это осознал… лишь недавно. Но я люблю тебя. Ты прислал мне все эти письма, и я понял, что мы так и не сказали, ни один из нас не произнес, и знаешь какое это было упущение? Я понял, что ты бы никогда не послал мне письма, если б не думал, что действительно умрешь, и я решил, что, возможно, ты действительно уже мертв, а мы никогда так и не произнесем вслух… — Джон обхватил пальцами лицо Шерлока, изможденное и помятое, на котором отражалось море эмоций, но Шерлок не двигался, замерев на месте, уставившись на него.

— Я не знаю, полюбил ли я тебя, едва увидев, я не настолько блестящ, как ты. Я не знал, пока не стало слишком поздно, чтобы сказать тебе, но я любил, все время любил тебя, и люблю сейчас. И каждый миг, что я провел, делая вид, будто это не так, рассказывая людям и тебе самому эту ложь — я хочу вернуть назад. Если я когда-либо заставил тебя подумать, даже на миг одного удара сердца, что ты не сможешь… что я не стану… это же Рождество, Шерлок. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Шерлок, после очень долгого момента, закрыл глаза и покачал головой, вырвавшись из рук Джона. Он пятился от Джона, от чая и протеинового батончика, и ключа на столе, обратно в спальню. Он закрыл дверь и оставил Джона в холоде и одиночестве.

***

Джон развел огонь в камине и уселся на диван ждать Шерлока. Разумеется, он уснул, что вовсе не удивительно. Он пережил ужасные дни, выслеживая Шерлока, кроме того, он вообще не спал прошлой ночью.

Он удивился, проснувшись, обнаружив Шерлока, сидящего спиной к огню, и торжественно наблюдающего за ним.  
Джон слегка потянулся, моргнул, очнулся и попытался придумать, что сказать.

— Ты, — сказал Шерлок, и сердце Джона пропустило удар. — Я хочу тебя. Всегда хотел. Ты единственное, чего я хочу. Ты читал все те дурацкие письма?

Сердце Джона сжалось.

— Это были милые письма, — сказал он, хрипловатым со сна голосом.

Шерлок поморщился.

— Прекрати. Они были смущающими и неловкими.

— Эти два слова означают одно и то же, — заметил Джон, потому что думал, что это поможет избавить Шерлока от смущения.

Шерлок глянул на него.

— Мне очень понравились письма, Шерлок. Я искренне полюбил их. Они были… такими прекрасными. Они напоминали тебя. Ты знаешь, что я читал их так медленно, как только было возможно? Я хотел смаковать их, каждую фразу, каждую букву в них. Я думал, что они могут быть последним, что останется мне от тебя. Я не знал…

\- Как ты мог не знать о моих чувствах? — раздраженно спросил Шерлок.

— Это не то, что я мог бы вообразить… — начал Джон, но Шерлок перебил его.

— Как ты мог не прочитать это в каждом взгляде, который я бросал на тебя? В них был ты, всегда ты, только ты, и этим я все сказал тебе, все видели этот взгляд, даже незнакомцы, столкнувшиеся с нами на улице. „Ах, они должно быть пара“. Да. Потому что я смотрел на тебя, всегда, как на луну и звезды, и солнце, и все эти глупые планеты, которыми ты одержим. Это было очевидно _для всех_. И Майкрофту, и Лестрейду и Мориарти. Всем настолько очевидно, что ты — самое важное в моей жизни, единственная ценность моего существования и для тебя, я сделаю все, что угодно. И вот тогда появлялся ты, говоря всем и каждому снова, снова и снова: "Я не гей, я не гей, я не гей. Мы не пара, нет, не в этом смысле". Помотрите на всех этих счастливых, влюбленных людей, прогуливающихся по Риджентс-парку, рука об руку. Ох, нет, это не Джон и Шерлок, они _не такие_.

Джон не шелохнулся во время этой речи.

— Шерлок, я не…

— Ты понимаешь, как убивал меня, ежедневно, каждый раз, когда смотрел на проходящих женщин? Ты вообще в состоянии вообразить, сколько тупых катастрофически идиотских вещей, я сделал просто, чтобы убедиться, что ты придешь, когда я позову тебя, чтобы ты не отвлекся, не застрял в другом месте? Я нуждался в тебе сильнее и фатальнее, чем в любом наркотике, губительнее, чем в кокаине даже в худшие свои дни. Ты был нужен мне как кислород, а я не мог тебя найти, не мог удержать, ведь все, что ты когда-либо говорил мне, утверждало, что этого не будет. И я умирал внутри, абсолютно, полностью, сантиметр за сантиметром, ежедневно, когда ты не смотрел на меня так, как мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты взглянул. Иногда все же случался этот твой взгляд, редко, если я делал что-то особенно умное, но я не могу быть впечатляющим все время, Джон, даже я не смог с этим справиться. Ты видишь теперь, насколько проще было умереть сразу, чем умирать так, как я?!

Джон уставился на него, почувствовав тошноту и ужас.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Ты бы ушел. Ты бы… Ты бы сказал: «О, дорогой, Шерлок, только не это, — и затопил меня своей жалостью, и обезумел бы, думая об этом… я вообще не должен был говорить ничего, но идиотские письма… Я должен был умереть в Аргентине, и не знаю, зачем вообще боролся так неистово, будто тело не хотело умирать, сопротивлялось, боролось на каждом шагу, даже когда ум был готов к смерти. И я приехал сюда, захватив достаточно таблеток, чтобы обрести забвение и я не смог… я не смог…

Джон вдруг сорвался с дивана, схватил Шерлока за шею и заставил его мятущиеся глаза сфокусироваться на нем.

— Посмотри на меня, — скомандовал он. — Посмотри на меня. Я был идиотом. Разве не это ты всегда говорил мне? Я не видел. Я не видел этого в тебе, и в себе самом. Пока не стало слишком поздно. Но теперь у нас есть второй шанс, у тебя и у меня, чтобы исправить это. Мы вернемся в Лондон и будем Джоном и Шерлоком, которые гуляют в Риджентс-Парке, взявшись за руки. У нас будет все, что ты хотел. Потому что я люблю тебя, и буду твоим так долго, как ты пожелаешь. Я буду принадлежать тебе даже дольше, потому что никогда не позволю нам снова разлучиться.

Шерлок высвободился из рук Джона и тот разочарованно выдохнул, поворачиваясь за Шерлоком, который подбежал к письменному столу.

— Ты не понимаешь, — отрывисто бросил Холмс. — Не понимаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю. Не осознаешь весь ужас этого. Шерлок вернулся, сжимая в руках пачку листов, и сел на диван, как можно дальше от Джона, лихорадочно листая кипу бумаг.

— "Я хочу вернуть все назад, все, что было. Все, — прочитал Шерлок, — Я хочу вернуться в прошлое, в тот день когда встретил тебя, когда ты убил таксиста, и после мы отправились в китайский ресторанчик, а затем вернулись в квартиру, уже довольно поздно. Ты был достаточно пьян — у тебя кружилась голова от адреналина, гуляющего в крови после того выстрела, и спиртного, выпитого тобой в ресторане. Квартира была тебе еще не знакома, поэтому ты не знал, где включается свет. Ты вошел раньше, чем я, и нащупывал выключатель, хихикая, поскольку не мог отыскать его. Было темно, только падал свет с улицы через окно, и я хотел прижать тебя к стене и поцеловать, сцеловать этот смех с твоих губ, выпить твой адреналин, сделать тебя своим. Я должен был так поступить. Я хочу вернуться в прошлое, чтобы мы могли это сделать. Это бы все изменило. Не знаю, поцеловал бы ты меня в ответ. Боюсь, что нет. Вот почему я не сделал этого. Иметь тебя рядом хотя бы в каком-нибудь качестве, было лучше, чем не иметь совсем".

— Шерлок, — сказал Джон, глядя на листы. — Ты не должен делать это…

— «Если бы у меня был шанс все вернуть, я говорил бы тебе, что люблю, „я люблю тебя“ каждый день», — прочитал Шерлок.

— Шерлок, — снова сказал Джон.

— „Я могу сказать, что люблю тебя, могу сказать, когда все это началось, но выразить остальное, используя слова, объяснить все остальное — невозможно. И это — не громкие слова“.

Джон ничего не сказал, когда Шерлок раздраженно перевернул следующую страницу.

— „И у меня было все. Все, что я мог когда-либо хотеть. У меня был ты, и это было больше, чем я мог когда-либо вообразить. Я хотел тебя больше, чем вообще был в состоянии вообразить, ожидая от себя. Ты был у меня каждую ночь и каждое утро и все остальное время. Я знаю, раньше тебя раздражала моя тенденция говорить с тобой, когда тебя нет в квартире, но не думаю, что ты хоть когда-нибудь понял: я не делал этого, потому что не замечал твоего отсутствия, я делал это, потому что для меня ты всегда был рядом, везде. Я носил тебя с собой, также верно, как сердце в своей груди. Те времена, когда тебя не было рядом со мной были неважными, нерелевантными, удаленными из памяти и мозга. В последний раз, когда мы виделись, ты обвинил меня в том, что я — машина, и был прав в каком-то смысле, я — машина, которая приходит в движение, лишь в твоем присутствии. Остальная часть моей жизни не существовала для меня“.

Шерлок внезапно швырнул листы в Джона.

— Письма, Джон, — сказал он. — Много писем. И ни одно из них даже близко не говорит о том, что я хочу сказать. И вот теперь, ты сообщаешь, что скучал по мне, любишь меня и я должен вернуться домой, и неважно все, что я сделал, потому что _ты любишь меня_. Прости, но я не могу заставить себя поверить в подобное. Прости меня, ведь я знаю, что слишком слаб и немощен, я знаю, что это трусость с моей стороны, но я никогда не был солдатом, никогда не был так же силен, как ты. И я окончательно доказал это в эти последние несколько месяцев. Если я позволю себе поверить твоим словам, ты представить не можешь, что со мной будет, на сколько кусков я разлечусь, когда окажется, что это не так.

— Шерлок, — попытался сказать Джон, но Холмс уже встал и снова исчез в спальне, закрывая дверь.

Джон сидел у огня, растерянный и ошеломленный, глядя на письма Шерлока, которые тот швырнул в него. Он ранил его гораздо сильнее, чем даже подозревал. Он задевал его, рвал на части тогда, в Лондоне, и делал это _неоднократно_. Шерлок, который никогда никого не любил прежде, отдал ему свое сердце. Отдал свободно, целиком и полностью человеку, которому, думал он, оно никогда не понадобится. Человеку, который говорил ему все время, что никогда не примет его.

Джон попытался придумать, как убедить Шерлока, что он хочет все загладить, восполнить. Он сразу отклонил идею секса, потому что не думал, что Шерлок хоть когда-то сталкивался с подобной близостью. Еще нет. Он решил постучаться в дверь и попытаться заставить Шерлока прислушаться к голосу разума, но не думал, что тот был сейчас в состоянии услышать его. Джон посмотрел на письма и ему пришла в голову идея.

***

_  
Дорогой Шерлок,_

_Я не умею так писать, как ты. Что кажется забавно, когда думаешь об этом, потому что я тот, кто якобы является писателем._

_Я хотел бы сказать, что также люблю тебя. Хотел сказать всему, что ты написал в твоих письмах: „Да, именно так.“ Но это путь наименьшего сопротивления, а ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем подобное._

_Ты не прав в том, кто из нас храбрее или сильнее. Решение пойти на войну — это один вид храбрости. А мужество любить меня так, как это делал ты: изо дня в день, думая, что я никогда не отвечу тебе взаимностью — совершенно другой._

_Но я полюбил тебя в ответ. Не из жалости или одиночества, или вследствие горя или любой из причин, которые могли бы прийти тебе в голову. Я люблю тебя потому что **люблю**. Я любил тебя так сильно и так долго, что забыл об этом. _

_Когда меня ранили, был момент, когда мое сердце перестало биться, и ох, это было больно, я никогда не забуду, как боль вспыхнула во всем моем существе, сильнее, чем все, что я ощущал когда-либо прежде. И когда мне стало лучше, и я пришел в себя, лежа на больничной койке и слыша, как пищат мониторы, озвучивая биение моего сердца, я подумал, что ощущал этого прежде. Я не замечал, как бьется мое сердце до тех пор, пока не наступил момент, когда я осознал, что оно останавливается, и больше не поддерживает во мне жизнь. И точно также было с тобой. Я не осознавал, насколько сильно ты поддерживал во мне жизнь, пока не оставил меня._

_Я не чувствовал, как сильно любил тебя до этого, но я **любил тебя все время**._

_Я знаю, какое лицо ты сделаешь, читая это, как исказит твои черты сомнение и недоверие. Я люблю твое лицо. И даже это выражение на нем._

_Вот вещи, которые я люблю в тебе:_

_• Выражение твоего лица, когда ты думаешь, что все остальные — идиоты._

_• Выражение твоего лица, когда тебе кажется, что ты мил со мной, но на самом деле, просто снисходителен._

_• Твои скулы._

_• Рот._

_• Твои волосы._

_• Твои глаза._

_• То, что ты никогда не завариваешь чай, только если сделаешь что-то неправильное._

_• Ужасный чай, который ты делаешь, когда, что-нибудь сотворишь._

_• Эксперименты по всей кухне._

_• И один незабываемый миг в моей постели**._

_• Распирающее тебя любопытство, когда ты сгораешь от нетерпения, желая узнать разгадку._

_• Моменты, когда ты находишься в хорошем настроении, увлеченный головоломкой, которую собираешься распутать._

_• Моменты, когда ты находишься в дурном настроении, а теперь я знаю, как уговорить тебя выбраться из него._

_• Я упоминал о твоих волосах?_

_• Как ты улыбаешься мне, словно я — единственная стоящая вещь на планете, и ты не можешь поверить, как тебе повезло найти меня._

_• Тот факт, что у тебя золотое сердце, даже если ты притворяешься, что это не так._

_• То, как ты играешь на скрипке — так красиво, что выступают слезы на глазах._

_• Как сильно ты любишь миссис Хадсон._

_• Способы, которые ты находишь, чтобы заплатить за все, даже когда я пытаюсь не дать тебе этого сделать._

_• То, как ты мучаешь скрипку, когда сердишься._

_• Твой смех, когда я забавляю тебя._

_• То, как, порой, ты стоишь слишком близко ко мне, наклоняешься над моим плечом, просто давая понять всем вокруг, что я твой._

_• Твои нелепые костюмы._

_• Твой халат._

_• Твои глаза._

_• То, как ты заставляешь меня смеяться._

_• То, как слушаешь меня._

_• Пальто._

_• Маленький вздох удовлетворения, когда ты берешь от меня чашку с чаем._

_• Твои подпрыгивания, когда ты взволнован._

_• То, что ты никогда не обращался со мной, словно я сломлен или слишком разнежен._

_• То, что ты шутишь в самые неподходящие моменты._

_• Твое особое определение неуместности, отличающееся от всех жителей земли._

_• Тебя, погруженного в то, что ты делаешь, и меня, рядом с тобой, сосредоточенного на своих делах, и когда я поднимаю голову, то ловлю твой взгляд, неожиданно устремленный на меня, и то, как ты улыбаешься мне, мимолетно, быстро, прежде чем возвращаешься к тому, чем занимался, словно перед этим ты проверял, что я все еще здесь, рядом с тобой._

_• Должен снова отметить твои волосы._

_• Я **очень люблю** твои волосы._

_•И так далее._

_Это лишь неполный список, потому что у меня закончилась бумага, и больше не осталось места на последнем листе. Но я надеюсь, что ты поймешь мою мысль._

_Возвращайся домой. Пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя больше, чем могу выразить, больше, чем я могу рассказать, позволь мне просто показать это тебе. Возвращайся домой, и я никогда не позволю тебе разбиться. Я буду хранить тебя в целости и сохранности, моя любовь, моя жизнь, мое сердце. Пожалуйста._

_Люблю,  
Джон  
_

**Author's Note:**

> *Имеется в виду книга пророка Иезекииля 24:3 "И произнеси на мятежный дом притчу, и скажи им: так говорит Господь Бог: поставь котел, поставь и налей в него воды", либо пророка Иеремии 1:13 "И снова было ко мне слово Господне: - Что видишь ты? - Вижу поддуваемый ветром кипящий котел и он показывается с севера".


End file.
